Chocolate Flavored Kisses
by Nightborn Dreamer
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke spend Valentine's Day with some hot chocolate. NaruSasu.


**Chocolate Covered Kisses**

Pairing: NarutoxSasuke

Author's Note: I wrote this a year ago for Valentine's Day and decided to post it up here because…why not? Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

~*NS*~

When Sasuke Uchiha awoke – his hair sticking up in every direction, much like his boyfriend's always does – he rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up with a yawn. It was early in the morning, so his boyfriend was still sleeping and wouldn't be up until he absolutely had to be…which wouldn't be until the afternoon because he didn't work that day. His boyfriend had a class at the college at four (though he had to leave by two thirty or). Lucky him.

Looking at the clock, Sasuke saw that it was eight thirty. The sun was already bright, peering through the curtains and giving the room a warm look…which was completely misleading as the room was chilly enough for Sasuke to really regret not wearing a shirt to bed. He got up and dug around for a sweater, throwing the first one he found on, which happened to be an orange sweater with a red swirl on the back, property of his boyfriend. He didn't really care though. It wasn't as if he was going to go out in it.

Quietly leaving the bedroom, Sasuke made his way into the kitchen to make coffee. He used to hate coffee. The foul smell of it was enough to set him off from ever drinking it; however, after having moved in with Naruto – who was a coffee addict – Sasuke became used to the stench and before he knew it, he was addicted to it as well. When Sasuke and Naruto first moved in together, Sasuke soon became the one to make the coffee, even when he didn't drink it at the time. Naruto would always sleep for as long as he could and so he never had enough time to make a pot of coffee when he woke up, so Sasuke began making it for him (so he didn't have to listen to Naruto whine about how tired he was due to his lack of caffeine intake later). Sasuke was pretty sure his boyfriend no longer knew how to make a pot of coffee, since Sasuke had been making it for him practically since they moved in together last summer.

After he drank his cup of coffee, ate a bagel, made Naruto his breakfast to eat, and showered, Sasuke decided to go downstairs to check the mail. Sometimes it came early and if it didn't, he'd have to remind Naruto to check it when he got up.

_He'll just whine about how the mail will still be there when I get home and to not be so impatient, as if he has any room to talk about impatience, _Sasuke thought as he took the stairs down to the first floor. Once he got to their mailbox, however, he wondered if maybe he should have left it up to Naruto after all.

Sasuke opened their mailbox and out came a pink box, followed by a few envelopes that were also pink with red hearts or vice versa.

What…the hell…?

_Every_ year.

Sasuke sighed out of annoyance as he bent down and picked up the various items that had fallen. He should have remembered to bring a bag. He narrowed his eyes at the full mailbox and wondered if there was anything of worth in there. Well, if anything, Naruto might enjoy the chocolates. Sighing again, Sasuke grabbed everything from the mailbox, and then made his way back up to his apartment.

~*NS*~

When Naruto woke up, he wasn't surprised to see his boyfriend out of bed. His stomach grumbled and he wondered if his boyfriend made breakfast and if it was worth getting up for. Picking his head up from his pillow, Naruto looked at the clock to see that it was almost ten in the morning. He supposed he could maybe get up. Sasuke would be leaving in a half hour. Maybe he should give him a good morning kiss or something, since it was Valentine's Day. Not that Naruto and Sasuke celebrated the day as vigorously as other couples, but Naruto supposed it was okay to give Sasuke a little more affection than usual now and then.

Stretching, he got up from bed and went to the kitchen to see if he could find any food. Sure enough, there were four pancakes in the microwave waiting for him. Sasuke always made him food on holidays, anniversaries, his birthday, and when he was sick – he made the best chicken noodle soup _ever_.

While Naruto went about pouring the syrup on his pancakes, he heard the door open and close, and then Sasuke came into the kitchen and dumped a bunch of pink and red envelopes (and a few small boxes) on the table.

"Wow, someone's popular."

"Hn. Some people just don't know when to give up."

Naruto laughed. "I'll say!" Naruto went over to the pile and began poking through it, digging out the little boxes of candy to eat for himself since he knew Sasuke wouldn't. "Man these girls have some balls, mailing this to the place where you live with your boyfriend." Then Naruto's eyes narrowed on a particular Valentine. "...Apparently some of them actually _do_ have balls. Juugo?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Some guy at work. I smiled at him once and he won't leave me alone now."

"Wait…you _smiled_ at someone? And to someone you weren't familiar with no less? You mean you're actually _capable_ of that?" Naruto gasped dramatically as he dropped one of the small boxes he had picked up on the table, his fingers going limp.

"Shut up and eat your pancakes."

"Sure, since you were _so_ nice to make them for me. Such a good boyfriend. I've trained you so well." Naruto sighed, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist from behind and nuzzling his neck. Sasuke's hair, which was still damp, tickled his nose. "You showered without me," he commented with a bit of a pout.

"You were sleeping and I have to leave in a few minutes. I have class at eleven. Don't forget that you have class too, so don't fall back asleep when I leave."

"Baah, can't I just skip today?"

"No." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's plate, turned around and handed it to him. "Now eat. I'm going to get my stuff."

"Hey wait!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt to drag Sasuke back to him, holding his plate in his other hand.

"What?"

"I want my good morning kiss." Naruto lightly touched his lips to Sasuke's, not putting any pressure against them, teasing him.

"Hmm, what will you do for it?"

"Hey, it's Valentine's Day. I should get to kiss you whenever and wherever I want today. You know, spoil you with some affection."

"You need a holiday to tell you to do this?"

"No," Naruto frowned, their lips still touching. "I just think it's nice to celebrate. You know, like with anniversaries. Doesn't mean I don't love to be affectionate with you every day, it's just…nice? I dunno! Just shut up and kiss me."

Sasuke shook his head in the way that he did when Naruto babbled nonsense, but then he pressed his lips firmly against Naruto's in a quick, closed mouthed kiss. When they pulled away, Naruto caught Sasuke's bottom lip with his teeth and held onto it. He opened his eyes halfway as he went about nibbling and sucking on Sasuke lips before letting them go.

"It looks a little puffy and swollen now," Naruto stated, flicking Sasuke's upper lip with his tongue. "I like making your lips look red and swollen."

"You're so corny." Sasuke pressed his hands against Naruto's shoulders and shoved him away. "Your breath stinks. You should hurry up and eat so you can brush your teeth." Sasuke smirked.

"Tch. Always the romantic bastard."

"I made you breakfast. Consider that your gift for the day."

"What? No chocolate?"

Sasuke nodded towards the table. "That's not enough?"

"But those are from your fangirls…and boys. I want chocolate from _you_."

"You just want more chocolate in general, don't lie to me." Sasuke smirked. "You're terrible at it. I pray you never get shipped off to war. If the enemy ever got a hold of you, you'd reveal all of our secrets simply by trying to lie."

Naruto snorted. "You? Pray?"

"Shut up. I'm going to class now. Don't forget you have class today too."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto let go of Sasuke and playfully shoved him, chuckling when Sasuke actually stumbled back a little. He had to grab onto the counter in order to stable himself. Naruto went back to his pancakes, ignoring Sasuke's glare as he grabbed the syrup and finished drowning his food in it.

"You're sick," Sasuke said as he walked past him and out of the kitchen.

"You're _face_ is sick." He watched Sasuke shake his head as he grabbed his bag and went toward the door. "Have fun in class, nerd!"

"Just remember to lock the door when you leave, moron."

And with that, his boyfriend was gone. Naruto sighed. Sometimes life and the responsibilities that came with it made having romantic holidays with his boyfriend hard.

Oh well. At least he had his pancakes.

~*NS*~

Despite having class, Naruto did try to go back to sleep after he showered. He had collapsed on the bed in his towel and found himself drifting off. It was such a comfortable bed. Of course, as it had been Sasuke's. Sasuke really loved his comfort. He had the thickest, fluffiest pillows Naruto had ever seen. His body seemed to just sink into the mattress, like laying on a cloud, or, well, it was how he would imagine laying on a cloud would feel like, assuming it were possible.

He was woken up by a text. Groaning, he rolled over on the bed and reached for his phone on the nightstand on Sasuke's side. The text was from Sasuke, telling him to get his lazy ass up and go to class.

How did he _always_ know?

He texted back so that Sasuke knew he was up, otherwise he'd keep texting or call him. He quickly got dressed, not really putting too much care in what he wore. He put on a simple black t-shirt, threw the same hoodie Sasuke had been wearing earlier on, and then put on a pair of blue jeans. He frowned when he saw that Sasuke didn't do laundry yet. Sasuke had more clothes than Naruto, so he ran out of socks and underwear faster. Luckily he had one pair of clean boxers left to wear for the day (so he didn't have to go commando…not that he had an issue with that, but it _was_ winter), but was out of clean socks, so he just put on the pair he wore the day before. It wasn't like anyone was going to see them anyway, but he could picture Sasuke wrinkling his nose in disgust if he saw him putting them on now. Ah well.

It was almost two thirty when he finally left for class. He yawned into his hand as he went to his car that he and a few friends of his had painted orange. The car was old and busted but he was poor. Plus he had fond memories with it and so, even though it had problems starting at times and he was scared to take it on busier streets in case it broke down, he liked it…even if Sasuke hated it. The door creaked when he opened. He threw his backpack on the passenger's seat since his trunk no longer opened for him.

He parked a bit away from campus since he had long ago given up on finding a good parking spot close to his building. The walk was the worst part of going to school in the winter. It wasn't too terribly long, but by the time he got to the building his ears were red and frozen. Maybe he should listen to Sasuke and start wearing his earmuffs…or the scarf his friend, Sakura, had made for him.

Looking at his phone, he saw that Sasuke would get out of class in a few minutes and decided to go say hi to him. His class wouldn't start for another half hour and it was in the same building as Sasuke's current class. There were some chairs in the hallway for him to sit in, so he did, and played some games on his phone while he waited. Once he heard the sound of footsteps, he looked up and saw Sasuke come out with their friend Sakura in tow. He grinned when he saw her and called them both over.

"Ah! Naruto!"

Sakura was the first to come to him, skipping right to him. "I have something for you," she said in a sing-song voice. She held out a small pink paper bag which he took eagerly.

"Ah, Sakura, you shouldn't have!" But really, Naruto knew that she would have something good for him. It was, after all, one of the reasons why he had decided to come visit them after their class…but no one had to know that.

He peeked into the bag and drooled at the sight of Sakura's homemade brownies.

"So good to me." When Sasuke came up to him, he saw that he too got a bag. "What'd you get?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why? You're not getting any."

"Rude. I'd share mine with you."

"No you wouldn't. You only say you would because you know I hate sweets and would never take you up on the offer."

"Does that mean you didn't get something sweet?" Naruto asked, quickly losing interest.

"Don't you have class to go to?"

"I got some time to spare."

"Yes, well, I have a test to take in another building. I'll see you later tonight."

"Boooo!" Naruto pouted. He reached out and caught Sasuke by his sleeve before he left, dragging him to stand between his legs. "Kiss me again. It's the least you can do before leaving me for another man."

"My professor's a woman."

"Shut up. I stand by what I said. That lady is _butch_."

"Now who's rude?" Either way, he leaned down and quickly gave his boyfriend a kiss, not getting his lips caught this time. They both ignored the giggling of their friend. "Be good and don't fall asleep in class."

"Meh, I'll try." He moved to grab Sasuke's hand, giving it a squeeze and kissing the back of it before letting him go. He watched him leave, looking at his butt as he went. What? It wasn't his fault. Sasuke had a nice butt. Plus Sasuke was his boyfriend, he could look at his butt whenever he wanted…and touch it…ah, no, best to keep his mind out of the gutter. Once Sasuke was out of sight, he turned to Sakura and grinned. "Thanks for the brownies."

Sakura smiled. "You're welcome." She reached forward and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Now your hair is perfect."

"Yeah. I totally rock the bed head look," Naruto laughed, tilting his head up proudly.

"I think so too." Sakura smirked, then turned to the side and offered her arm to him. "May I escort you to your class?"

"Such a gentlemen!" Naruto laughed. He stood and linked arms with her.

"Yeah, I know."

"Modest as always too."

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" Sakura grinned, which Naruto quickly returned. "So, any special plans for today?"

"Why? Still digging for info for your gay romance novel?" Naruto joked, laughing even as Sakura playfully punched his arm.

"Shut up! I was going through a phase!"

"Heh, yeah well, I dunno. Does it even matter? I mean, Sasuke always gets stuff from everyone else. Like this morning, there was a whole pile of Valentines he got!"

Sakura hummed. "And that bothers you?"

"_No_. I mean…maybe…"

"Did you tell Sasuke it upsets you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Nah, I mean, it's not like he wants them and…there really isn't anything he can even do about it. It's not like the fact that he's dating me and we're living together is a secret, yanno? But still, they all just ignore my existence when it comes to him."

"I can see how that'd be frustrating."

"Maah, what can I even get him? He hates sweets and he's a man. It's not like I can give him a teddy bear or flowers, can I? Hmmm…"

"Well, what did you get him last year?"

"Eh, I took him out for dinner, but I kind of don't have a lot of money right now. If I do buy him dinner, it'll be like…McDonald's, and from the dollar menu."

"You could make him dinner?"

"Ramen or a salad? Uuuh, what else do we have? Bread…I could make him some grilled cheese… I ate the rest of the pancakes this morning but I think we still have some bagels…"

"I think I get the point. Maybe you can write him a nice long love letter." Sakura's eyes seemed to sparkle at the suggestion, but then hardened as she looked at him. "No, wait, you'd screw that up. Let me write it."

Naruto just laughed. "I think he'd notice if it was you and not me. Besides, I feel like he'd just tease me for that." They were approaching Naruto's classroom and so he unhooked his arm from her. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Thanks for the escort m'lady. Don't worry about my night, I'll think of something, so just focus on your own."

Sakura smiled. "Tell me how it works out."

"You really _are_ still writing that gay romance novel, aren't you?"

"Hmph, maybe I am!"

~*NS*~

By the time Sasuke got home he was exhausted. The test had been harder than he thought and he had stayed a little longer to work on a paper. He went to his room to put his bag away, and then went to the kitchen.

Sometimes he really hated Valentine's Day because he had nothing to give Naruto and no money to take him anywhere, and he knew the same was true for his boyfriend. Honestly, Sasuke would be fine not celebrating it at all, but he felt it would make Naruto happy, especially since he knew Naruto was bothered by all of the love letters he got – even if he never mentioned it. It wouldn't have been a problem if they were all harmless, like Sakura's, but that was rarely ever the case.

Sasuke sat down at the table and started poking through the mail. They were all from people he didn't know, other than Karin and Juugo but they were acquaintances at best. Any of his actual friends usually gave him things in person. His eyes then settled on an orange envelope, sent to Naruto from Hinata. He had no idea who that was put separated the envelope from the pile. He intended to throw away the love letters sent from him – opening up a few to confirm that they were indeed inappropriate love letters, some containing things that person wanted to do to him.

After gathering them all up, he threw them away and then began to look through the cupboards to see if he had anything good to make. Maybe he could find some brownie or cake mix. His eyes sometimes went back to the orange envelope. He wasn't jealous, but he was curious. He had never met this Hinata and idly wondered if she was an old girlfriend. His boyfriend was bisexual with a strong preference for women – Sasuke was the only man he'd ever been with. Not that that was too surprising. They had started dating over the summer, after Sasuke had just turned nineteen, so they didn't have many partners before each other. He knew Naruto had had three girlfriends before him. One relationship had lasted only two weeks (if that could even be counted as a relationship), another had lasted a couple of months, and then the last one lasted for almost a year. Sasuke had only had one boyfriend before Naruto, and that has lasted a whopping five months before they realized that they weren't in love, weren't falling in love, and were never going to be in love. Plus they were graduating later that year and were going to colleges very far away.

Closing the cupboard he was poking through, Sasuke leaned back against the counter and looked at the envelope. Naruto had never mentioned the names of his ex-girlfriends. Maybe Hinata was one. The more he thought about it, though, the more the name sounded _vaguely_ familiar. He felt he had heard the name somewhere but couldn't really remember where. If that was the case, then it couldn't be one of Naruto's ex-girlfriends because he knew he had never heard their names. He didn't care to hear them and Naruto didn't care enough to share them – though Sasuke knew he would if he ever asked. They simply had no significance to them, their present or future.

Shaking his head and turning around, he opened another cupboard up and poked through and managed to find…some stuff for hot coco. Would that do? It was chocolate-y. He got some of it out and looked at the time. Naruto would be home soon, so he got the water ready to boil and sure enough, not too long after the water was heated.

"I'm home!" Naruto, called out as Sasuke heard him take off his shoes. He got two mugs out as Naruto went to throwing his bag on the sofa, then he came into the kitchen to see Sasuke pouring the water in the mugs. "What's that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hot chocolate. Thought you might like some since it's cold out."

Immediately Naruto's eyes lit up and he practically bounced over to him. "Awesome! I love hot chocolate! And yeah, I think my ears and nose are frozen." He nuzzled Sasuke's neck, causing him to shudder. "You're so warm…"

"Don't rub your nose on me!"

Naruto nipped at his neck before Sasuke turned around, breaking the contact and shoved the mug at him.

"Drink this. I put extra in it so it'll taste sweeter than what's normal."

"Aaah, you know me so well," Naruto sighed as he took it, enjoying the warmth of it in his hands.

"I should hope so. We've been together for two years now. Also, you got mail," Sasuke nodded towards the orange envelope.

Naruto looked over at the table with slightly wide eyes. "Really? I did?" He eagerly went to the table and picked up the envelope as he sat down. "Hinata?"

"You know her?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to him.

"She's in one of my classes."

"Hmm, maybe she has a crush on you."

"What? You mean there are people out there who don't have their eyes on you? Shocking."

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Am I? What do you think?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but decided to ignore it. He drank from his own mug. He didn't particularly like hot chocolate, but he didn't hate it either. The warmth was welcomed anyway.

He watched as Naruto's eyes skim over the words in the letter as he gave a small smile.

"Something good?"

Naruto's eyes quickly went to him.

"Jealous?"

"You get jealous of all of my letters."

Naruto's cheeks tinted pink at that. He probably wasn't aware Sasuke noticed. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke knew him better than he sometimes thought.

"Yeah well, those are hardly innocent! They're practically writing out their perverted fantasies to you!"

"Hinata didn't?"

"No. She's a nice girl. She's pretty polite too, from what I've seen anyway. I don't really know her all that well." Naruto put the letter back in the envelope. "She just wished me a good day and that I spend it happily."

"How sweet."

Naruto chuckled as he went to sip at his drink. They drank from their mugs in a comfortable silence for awhile.

"This is nice."

"Hn."

"Though I wonder if it's a bit…anti-climactic."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto nudged him with his shoulder. "Aren't we supposed to be throwing rose petals at each other and eat at a fancy restaurant or somethin'?"

"Maybe if we had the money we could eat at a fancy restaurant, but we don't, so we'll just make do with what we have. I don't need it though, just spending some time alone with you is fine."

Naruto smiled softly. "Yeah?"

"Hn."

"Maybe we can have some fun tonight?"

"I have to finish an essay for my Saturday class…but I suppose I can put it off for a bit."

"Baaah, why did you sign up for a Saturday class anyway?"

Sasuke scowled. "It wasn't offered any other days by the time I decided to take it."

"You suck."

"Your _face_ sucks."

Naruto laughed, more because that was often his comeback than anything, and hearing it come out of Sasuke's mouth was amusing as hell.

"Well, you can always work on your paper tomorrow."

"I have work tomorrow, but yeah, I'm sure I can manage to get it done when I'm home if you don't bother me."

Naruto turned in his seat so that he was facing Sasuke and reached over to run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair at the back of his head. He grabbed the hair and brought Sasuke's head forward until their foreheads were pressed together.

"You like it when I bother you," he said in a soft voice.

"It's not the worst thing in the world."

Naruto hummed and then pressed their lips together. Sasuke felt him smile into the kiss when his tongue flicked his boyfriend's upper lip. Naruto parted his lips so that they could kiss more deeply, tongues sliding against each other in a play for dominance. Sasuke brought his tongue back into his own mouth, only to have Naruto's follow it. Playfully, he sucked on Naruto's tongue, making his boyfriend moan.

Sasuke turned in his seat as well, their knees bumping as they continued to kiss. Naruto grabbed his knees and pushed them apart, scooting closer to him. His hands traveled from Sasuke's knees, up his thighs, and to his sides. He felt the muscles of his stomach under his shirt before sliding the shirt up and letting his hands travel up to his chest. At the same time, Sasuke's hands tangled in Naruto's hair.

He enjoyed it when Naruto touched him. It was a pleasure he would probably never vocalize but he didn't need to. He knew Naruto enjoyed it just as much, if not more.

One of his hands untangled itself from Naruto's hair to settle on his neck. He felt Naruto's hands come out from under his shirt as they finished kissing. Naruto rubbed their noses together, nuzzling him.

"Sap," Sasuke whispered, his voice rough.

"You love me."

Sasuke had to bite the corners of his mouth to stop from smiling. He gave Naruto a quick peck and then brought his hand to his lips. He caught Naruto's bottom lip between his thumb and the middle phalanx of his forefinger.

"You taste like chocolate. You're lucky I like you so much."

"Like me? Are you sure you don't _love_ me?" Naruto grinned and gave Sasuke's thumb a playful lick.

"You're a dork." Sasuke shook his head, then released his lip and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Kiss me again."

Smiling, Naruto happily fulfilled his request – or order. They shared a few more kisses before Naruto got up to refill his mug.

"You didn't finish yours."

Sasuke waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not as big of a fan of it as you are."

"If it was still warm I'd drink it. Maybe I'll heat it up later."

"Then we can be indirectly kissing."

"Heh, I'd rather be directly kissing."

"Insatiable."

"Ha! You'd know!"

"Indeed I would."

Naruto drank more from his mug, and then turned back to Sasuke. "Let me take you out tomorrow?"

"Hn?"

"I didn't get you anything for today, but I get paid tomorrow so…let me take you out."

"You don't have to. It's not like I spent any money on you today either."

"Yeah, but you made me stuff. And it's the thought that counts, right? Besides, I _want_ to take you out."

This time Sasuke couldn't stop the smile, wouldn't even if he could.

"Alright. I suppose I can make time for it."

Naruto smiled, satisfied. "Good. I won't keep you up too late." He leaned over and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Sasuke gave Naruto's a playful shove. "Now finish your drink so we can go to bed."

Naruto grinned. "Of course. Seven _is_ rather late after all."


End file.
